coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1467 (10th February 1975)
Plot Mavis worries about what to cook for Alf's guests and works herself up into a headache. Rita gets exasperated with her. Granny insists she is a reasonable woman and Betty reacted the way she did as she doesn't like being beholden to them for their kindness. Vera worries that no customers are coming in. Granny says she has fixed Betty already. Gordon arrives to see Betty. Mavis panics again when she remembers Alf's cooker is a gas one. She goes back home to fetch her cookery book. Mavis cries off and Rita takes her place wearing a revealing dress. Gordon tells Betty that Granny has written him a letter telling him about his mother. Vera worries about why Gordon has come up from London. Alf asks Rita to cover up a bit. Harold and Dawn Digby turn out to be very down to earth when they arrive, with Dawn also wearing a revealing dress. Gordon and Betty arrive at the shop. He gives Granny the letter back telling her it's poison and he's known for some time who his mother is. Granny threatens to tell all the street. Gordon tells Granny he won't be signing the final contract for the shop. Idris and Vera beg him to reconsider but he refuses. Granny breaks down after Idris yells at her. Alf's party goes really well. Rita admits that they're still eating Mavis's cooking. The Hopkinses pack their things. Gordon tells Betty he's only frightening the Hopkins. Dawn invites Alf and Rita to come and visit them some time. The Hopkinses leave in a van at night. Cast Regular cast *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright Guest cast *Harold Digby - Joe Lynch *Dawn Digby - Sandra Bryant Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *The Kabin *Alf Roberts's house - Living room and kitchen Notes *Final appearances of Kathy Staff as Vera Hopkins, Richard Davies as Idris Hopkins and Jessie Evans as Megan Hopkins. *Only one short scene is set in the Rovers' back room where Gordon Clegg shows Betty Turpin the letter he has received from Megan Hopkins and to save erecting the full set in the studio, the camera shot is from above and shows just the letter on the tablecloth. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A dinner party…and a moonlight flit. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 homes (6th place). Notable dialogue Megan Hopkins: "I am a reasonable woman…" Vera Hopkins: "You’re what?" Megan Hopkins: "Be quiet when I’m speaking. If you would shut up when people were talking sense to you, maybe you would have grown up a little less stupid. I repeat, I am a reasonable woman…" Category:1975 episodes